Many automobile and boat owners are plagued with the problem of the unauthorized intrusion of their vehicles. Owners whose vehicles have soft coverings such as canvas, have increased problems since intrusion is easy. Boat owners especially have large amounts of expensive equipment that is presently secured only by a canvas cover that readily snaps and unsnaps.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an alarm system which is actuated by the unfastening of the snape used on protective coverings such as in automobile or boats.